Just One Hit
by DarkenedInfinity
Summary: Sakura reminisces on Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura decide to take action. I suck at summaries. Eventual SasuSaku and other pairings.....rating for later chapters. Also this story disregards most of the later manga...don't like, don't complain .
1. Just one hit

disclaimer and such: i don't own Naruto...

Ah so yes. Once upon a time i thought i was done with fanfiction...but it drug me back...[sigh This started off as a Naruto oneshot with skligvht SakuSasu...but a couple people wanted more...so it very well might continue 3 It will be a Mostly SasuSaku fic.

Ps://If you don't like Naruto or SasuSaku, NaruHina, ChouIno, or ShikaTemari and you read this still...please do not flame me for my choice of pairings 3

anyways on to the story...

* * *

The room is quiet as she slips from beneath the cold lonely covers. She sits looking out of the window of the inn laughing bitterly, how could she call them cold or lonely? Never once had he laid with her in any covers. 

'Are you ever coming home? Will you ever come back to us?" She let her mind wander to the night he left. He had few words for her, fewer still were the kind ones. Much had changed since that night, the many he had left behind had matured. She had long realized that his presence was more important than him returning her love. She could take the cold shoulder and be happy, if it only meant that he was once again home.

"We've gotten stronger...both of us...We are coming for you. We will bring you home kicking and screaming if we have to." She laid back down in her rented bed, trying to calm her mind enough to sleep. How could she sleep when they were drawing so close to him? sighing in defeat she let her mind continue to wander over to him. How long had the two of them ached to reclaim their, how to say it, "fallen" friend? But they were going to put an end to that now weren't they? The two had promised themselves that they wouldn't return without their friend, or they wouldn't return at all. Eventually sleep claimed her exhausted body.

She jerked awake at the persistent pounding on her door, rolling from her bed she padded to the door. She stared at the door angrily for a second before cracking it cautiously, dropping her guard once seeing it was the particular loud-mouth who was in on her two-"man" promise. She stepped aside and pulled the door open for him to come in.

"Close the door behind you, I still need to get ready." He nodded and closed the door. He looked out the window waiting for her to get ready so they could leave. She placed a hand on his shoulder signaling that she was ready. He smiled and began the walk out of the inn. All that day they walked, for the first half of the day they were silent. Then the young man decided that perhaps that reminiscing was favorable to silence. She indulged him, soon finding that it brought a smile to her face as well as his. She laughed at his enthusiasm he re-told their past and how much he exaggerated things involving their target. The man realized his companion was no longer by his side. He turned to look for and found her frozen in place and staring, following he gaze he found what caused her surprise. It was indeed the very man for which they were searching for.

"Come back home...NOW!" The young man yelled at him.

"Hn...Only if she can beat me" a smirk crossed his face as he spoke to the man in front of him whose jaw was now agape. The woman snapped back into reality and nodded.

"If that is the way you want it...then fine." She shrugged off her cloak and adjusted her gloves. 'I only need one punch to connect' she thought grimly to her self. One hit would be all that was needed with her new strength.

_ Just one hit._

* * *

I hope you liked it! please review, feel free to suggest things you'd like to see or to tell me that i suck ;3_  
_


	2. And Then It Went Dark

Alright now! Here is chapter 2. I apologize for the wait and the shortness of said chapter.

Naruto is still not mine. .

* * *

The fight was lasting far longer then Sasuke had imagined. She had indeed improved, he would give her that but then it was nothing he couldn't handle. after all he was only humoring her, wasn't he? 

"Fight! Do not mock me, Uchiha!" Sakura spat out, angry he was in fact not fighting. For a second, only a second, he was stunned. She had never called him that and it almost stung.

"Angry are we little flower?" he laughed mockingly at her remaining solely on the defensive, enjoying her ever-growing frustration. She growled in response, fighting all the more fiercely.

"Just come home Sasuke! We've gone through hell to find you! Do you think we would have bothered if we didn't miss you, if it wasn't lonely without you?" Naruto yelled at him. "Sakura looked so hurt when you left, I won't let her look that way again."

"What does Sakura know about true loneliness, Naruto? She still has her family unlike us. Even you don't understand, i had them and they were ripped from me." Sasuke spoke coldly. Naruto blinked in shock, until he noticed Sakura sending chakra to her balled fists.

"_You've done it now, moron. " _Naruto mentally giggled but caught himself as he saw her walk slowly towards Sasuke, her chakra filled fist hidden by her skirt. she stopped a trusting foot away from him.

"Understand? Don't I now?" she growled through clenched teeth. "Sasuke-kun...Yes, I may still have my family. But at least the people that left a gap in your life, didn't do so by choice. They didn't walk out on those that cared." He was stunned, caught off-guard by her blunt honesty. She took the opportunity to quickly raise her hands. One grabbed his shirt the other quickly flying towards his face. Sasuke snapped from his stunned silence to see the menacing chakra fist fill all of his vision, then it went dark.

"Damn Sakura, you were supposed to leave him alive." Naruto laughed joyously. She bent and pulled Sasuke over her shoulder.

"Hey at least this way he won't be bothering us until Konoha. However, I may have used a little more chakra than was required to do this out of spite" She smirked towards Naruto. He shook his head, silently reminding himself never to piss her off quite as much as Sasuke had. He decided that the reminiscing was called for again to pass the hours back to Konoha.

* * *

Well, that is it for this time! Hope you enjoy! Please feel free to review...you know tell me yuo hate ...or that it sucks...OR that you like it...Even feel free to suggest something you'd like to see happen! 


	3. Address her properly

Alright now! Here is chapter 3. I apologize for the wait and the shortness of said chapter.

Naruto is still not mine. . And if you have issues with Sasu/Saku/Naru...you may want to stop reading in a few chapters.

* * *

The Uchiha finally began to show signs of life again once they were minutes from Konoha. He cracked his eyes open slowly trying to lessen the pain the light would cause to his already pounding head, at first there was only colourful blurs. When his vision cleared he saw Naruto smiling down at him as they walked.

"Get enough beauty sleep, Princess?" Sasuke growled then stopped as he realized he was being carried over someone's shoulder and Naruto was behind him giggling like a madmen as if he knew a secret, that left only one person....Sakura. He bagan struggling in her grip, and found it surprisingly tight. He glared angrily over his shoulder and saw the green glow of her chakra. With a slow and almost deadly tone he spoke.  
"Sakura. Put me down now. I will not be carried."

"How about a leash is that better?" She flipped him onto the ground hard and fast, knocking the wind out of him, quickly she tied his hands together behind his back. she dragged him up to his feet again."Please understand, Sasuke. We don't want you running away or leaving us again."

"This is slightly less humiliating than being carried by you." He grumbled out. Naruto laughed and put an arm arround his shoulder.

"Don't piss off, moron. Or do you need a reminder where that headache came from....Not only did she learn that super-strength of Tsunade-baa-chan...she inherited that temper too....

"Hn." He started walking towards Konoha again wordlessly.

"Ya know Sakura-chan...It is almost like old-times....plus some added wrist bondage.....But won't uh, princess here break the ropes pretty easy?"

"No Naruto. I laced them with my chakra. He isn't ging anywhere." She smiled sweetly at the boys, then spoke in a darker tone. "I promise."

"Oi! Sakura-chan! You are terrifying sometimes" Naruto responded laughingly, but truthfully.

"You are afraid of her. My Naruto, I thought you were stronger. Less of a coward. It is just Sakura afterall" Sasuke spoke mockingly.

"Don't underestimate her twice, Teme. She is stronger than you can imagine. Ass."  
"Hnh. Dobe." Sakura rolled her eyes at the old familiarity of their conversation. Perhaps, things weren't all that different after all. Maybe just maybe, he was still their Sasuke.

"Not that long ago I was as weak as he thinks I am now. Let him think what he wants, as long as Naruto is happy, I don't care." Sakura thought to herself smiling.

"I see you brought the traitor home, we'll take it from here." A voice rang out from the gate. When had they made it Konoha, was she that distracted?

"I think we can handle Sasuke on our own, thanks."

"Orders, kunoichi. I am sure you know what those are, or at you should." Secretly Sasuke's eyes flashed red in anger, talking to his blossom in this fashion was his privilage and his alone.

"Address her properly."

* * *

Well, that is it for this time! Hope you enjoy! Please feel free to review...you know tell me you hate ...or that it sucks...OR that you like it...Even feel free to suggest something you'd like to see happen!


End file.
